startapfandomcom-20200214-history
Advancements
Stella can use the Exotic Matter (EM) she collects on her journey to upgrade her shuttle with a number of advancements. Each advancement provides two benefits. Every advancement increases the amount of speed gained per tap. The second benefit is unique to each advancement. There are 30 advancements and they are researched randomly. See Salvaging. Advancements persist across Redetermination. The Starsoul, while not purchased with EM and not part of any set, is shown in the Advancements tab, and bonuses it gives to EM gained through Redetermination are listed as being gained from an Advancement. Sets and Set Bonuses Advancements are divided into eight sets with each set containing 3 or 4 advancements. Obtaining all the advancements in a set provides a set bonus. Also, sets are paired together. Completing both sets in a pair provides an additional bonus on top of the bonuses gained for completing each individual set. Research Costs Cost in Exotic Matter (EM) to research a new advancement. Costs are progressive. The more advancements Stella has the more it costs to research another advancement. Full List of Advancements Advancements start at level 1. Additional levels can be purchased with EM. See Cost Tables. Bonuses increase in a linear fashion. Each level increases the bonus received by the amounts listed in the table. Salvaging Stella can choose to remove a researched advancement for a full EM refund. The amount of the refund is equal to the cost paid to research the last advancement. You don't get a refund for the current levels in the advancement you salvage. Salvaging also drops the cost to research a new advancement back one level. It costs a number of diamonds to salvage depending on the number of advancements you have (n). The formula seems to be: 30 + 2n Cost Tables Below are the upgrade costs for each advancement. Each row contains 10 levels, the cells list the cost to go to the next level. Bridge Science Starsoul Cabin Workshop Drone Engineering Thruster Recommendations If you want to make a long term on Star Tap, there are some recommendations that enable you to harvest Exotic Matter faster. * At each redetermination, try to push as far as possible. Redetermine only when the time necessary to get to the next milestone becomes ridiculous. In early game, getting all the best advancements (meaning the Science set,and in particular the Exotic Matter Sensor ) is the key to advance faster into the late game. * If you already received Exotic Matter Sensor, focus on it first since each redetermine will give you more Exotic Matter than standard ones. It is calculated based on how many unusable then added with multiplications of Exotic Matter Sensor when redetermine. With Exotic matter sensor, you can unlock all of the other perks more quicker than before. * In middle game, try to reach M79 or final Messier Constellation before each redetermination unless it still takes too much time. Don't forget the reduction of distance between each milestones add up quickly and is very profitable in long term. * Don't hesitate to use shop abilities in the early and middle game, as long as you have some. They can greatly reduce the time you need to get to the next few milestones and allow you to reach a couple more before redetermination becomes unavoidable. Furthermore, shop abilities become useless in the late game since you go from milestones to milestones almost instantly. However, don't spend your gems on buying abilities, since you have better ways to spend the gems you earn (through shuttle customisations for example) and you earn plenty enough abilities from playing everyday and farming daily and weekly achievements. ** The only exception is redetermination! on the shop since you can close the gap quicker by resetting the starsoul to 100 taps but only use this if you already have a tough time even using starsoul perk. * Focus your enhancement drones on the last drone (Pisces) while the rest of the drones only to reach lv 300 enhancement (Requirement to release its full capabilities). Pisces the best asset can be offered so far and can generate more income in order to travel faster (Upgrading Thruster) and drones so you can redetermine more faster. ** If done correctly, you can reach M79 (Current Final Destination) from beginning in less than a day. Utilize every inactive power-up, they will make your travel goes faster. Recommended perk * Exotic Matter Sensor (Enable to harvest more Exotic Matter after Redetermine) * Tight Folds (Enable to travel faster between distances) * Atmospheric Scooper (More Milestone Reward) * All Engineering and Thruster Perk (Travel and reach Milestone faster) * All cooldown of Auto Pilot Tap, Super Boost and Cryo Nap (To reduce cooldown even faster) * All duration of Auto Pilot and Super Boost (For closing the gap quicker to destination) Recommended enhancements * All Drones to lv 300 as minimum requirements. * Pisces Drone as far as you could (Since Pisces is the key for resource harvesting). Category:Gameplay